Ecco
|actor = Francesca Root-Dodson |affiliation = Jeremiah Valeska (boss) |appearances = 2 episodes (see below) }}Ecco is Jeremiah Valeska's assistant and proxy who devoted her life to him. Biography Early Life Working for Xander Ecco realizes that Jerome Valeska is waiting for her while entering her apartment. She’s not surprised since she knew he would’ve found her sometime. He asks her where his brother, Jeremiah Valeska, is but she answers that she’ll never tell him. Jerome tries to threaten her with a knife but she knocks him out immediately, she then calls Xander and tells him that she’s got Jerome, she eventually transfers him using a cage. Later, she walks Jim Gordon and Harvey Bullock to Xander, while talking they realize that the Legion of Horribles is inside the building to free Jerome and kidnap Xander, as seen in a camera screen, and that Ecco has been hypnotized by Jervis Tetch. Jim and Harvey are ready to escape but Xander tells them that he won’t leave Ecco behind, since she’s devoted her life to him. The two tell him that they’re taking him out first, and then they’ll return inside to help Ecco, anyway, while escaping, they meet Ecco and, while hypnotized, she gets into a fight with Jim and Harvey. She easily stuns them and she takes Xander to Jerome. On their way to Jerome, they meet again Harvey, Ecco tries to make Xander as her shield and she then hits Harvey, but Jim suddenly appears behind her back and he knocks her out hitting her in the head with a gun. Dressed in Jester clothes, Ecco rallies the Cult of Jerome at the cemetery with a message that Jeremiah recorded pretending to be Jerome. She then waits for Jim inside Jeremiah’s maze with a self perpetuating generator which is slowly starting to overload. When Jim arrives there, she helds a gun to his head while he’s watching a video of Jeremiah posing as Jerome. During the “Jerome”’s pretending to choke himself scene, Ecco gets momentarily distracted, allowing Jim to knock her gun away and defeat her in a though combat. Jim then unmasks Ecco and gets shocked to find out that the attacker was in fact her, just as Jeremiah was about to reveal his true face in the tape. While Jim is being distracted by Jeremiah’s reveal, Ecco wakes up and escapes, sealing Jim in the room. Later, Ecco and Jeremiah arrive at Wayne Enterprises. She shoots two guards and she and Jeremiah both use their key cards to unlock the room where a bunch of self perpetuating generators that Jeremiah wants to use as bombs are stored. Abilities * Master hand-to-hand combatant/Martial artist: Ecco is a master of hand-to-hand combatant and martial artist, as seen during her fight with Jim and Harvey. * Marksmanship: Ecco is a skilled marskwoman as seen when she shot two guards in quick succession before either of them could react. Equipment * Handgun: Ecco carries a handgun with her. Appearances Season 4 * * Trivia *She is an allusion to Harley Quinn just like her boss, Jeremiah Valeska, is an allusion to The Joker. References Category:Antagonists Category:Allusions to the comics